


Can I Kiss You?

by CherryPopz



Series: Commissions For My Lovelies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anti Juvia Lockster, Burns, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Juvia Bashing, Mentioned Natsu Dragneel, Mild Blood, Sorry Not Sorry, alverez arc, anti gruvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: After hours of searching for Natsu after he disappeared, Gray and Lucy take a break and find themselves having a serious talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy
Series: Commissions For My Lovelies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaciSerigala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/gifts).



> A commissioned work for my friend JaciSerigala, whom I love very much! If you have a work you'd like commissioned, please message me.

“Luce, are you doing alright?” Gray asked, grabbing his blonde friend by her left hand, stopping her from running forward. 

“I’m fine, why?” Lucy panted, looking over her shoulder at him. She winced as her neck turned her head. 

“Lucy.” Happy said softly, his ears flattening against his head, picking up on what Gray was talking about. 

“The burns,” Gray sighed, “They’re hurting you.” 

“A little,” Lucy nodded slightly, staring down at her completely red burnt hand from the Book of END, “I can’t really move my fingers.” 

“That’s not good!” Gray exclaimed. Pulling her over, he sat her down on the railing guarding the Magnolia river. “Sit down,” He instructed her, “I gotta cool these down.” 

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Gray had already taken her burnt hand in his, cooling it down and blowing frost over the burns. She let out a small gasp, instant relief flooding over her. 

Happy plopped himself down onto Lucy’s head, rubbing it with his tiny paw in a consoling way. 

“I’ll be fine, you guys.” Lucy breathed out. Her words telling them to continue their search for Natsu, but her movements saying otherwise. Her body leaned backwards, resting against the railing, her hand slowly gripping Gray’s. 

Gray’s blushed slightly at her touch, but he quickly shrugged it off. He trailed his fingers up Lucy’s arms slowly, blowing and spreading frost over the burns. He could tell, despite his wishes, that the Book of END would end up scaring Lucy’s skin. He could perhaps erase them, but it would most likely cause nerve damage, leaving Lucy in a worse shape than with the scars. 

“I can’t do much,” Gray said, “But I can probably stop the burning for now.” 

“Leave it burning a little.” Lucy groaned, once more wincing as Gray moved over the more sensitive areas of her skin. 

“Why?” Happy cried, leaning over Lucy’s forehead to look at the blonde’s eyes.

“Because, feeling pain in your wounds is a good thing.” Lucy replied. “If it’s numbed, I would be able to tell if it’s healing.” 

“I guess,” Happy muttered, but still looked a bit unease at the thought, “But it hurts, doesn’t it?” He asked. 

“I’ll be alright, Happy.” Lucy hushed. 

Gray slowly made his way up Lucy’s right arm and froze when he came to her chest. “Uhh,” Gray cleared his throat, “Did it spread down your body?” 

“Yeah,” Lucy confirmed, gently pulling up her shirt and showing her stomach, “It hurts a lot.” 

“It’s because of the friction of the shirt,” Gray said, “I can put a semi-permafrost on it, but we need to find Porlyusica as soon as we get back to the guild so she can treat you.” 

“After we find Natsu?” Happy asked, looking down at Gray with a frown. 

Gray and Lucy shared a knowing look. Natsu disappeared nearly three hours ago now, and it was starting to get dark. They were both injured and in desperate need of a night’s sleep. They had looked as much as they could, but Natsu had seemingly vanished into thin air. 

“Happy,” Gray started sadly, “We gotta get Luce to Porlyusica, or maybe Wendy, and we’ve been looking for hours.”   
“But he’s still missing!” Happy rejected. 

“It’ll be easier to send more people out once we get back to the guild and explain what happened.” Lucy tried to console him.   
“But, Natsu’s still missing!” Happy repeated. 

“We know, buddy,” Gray tried, “But-” 

“No ‘but’!” Happy cried, leaping off of Lucy’s head and into the air, facing his two friends with tears in her eyes. “Natsu needs us! You can’t just give up on him! He wouldn’t give up on you!” 

“Happy, please!” Lucy pleaded, her own eyes tearing up. “We’re not giving up on him, we just can’t keep going all night!” Lucy reached to pet the Exceed on the head, but her hand was scratched away by the cat’s claws. 

“Screw both of you!” Happy screamed, “I’ll find him myself!” The Exceed flew away before Gray and Lucy could talk him out if it, flying away into the half-destroyed town. 

“Happy!” Gray yelled, trying to get the Exceed’s attention. 

“Damn...” Lucy muttered to herself, clutching her non-burnt hand in her burnt one. Her shaking hand revealed that Happy’s scratch had actually caused her to bleed. 

“Woah!” Gray rushed back over to her, his hand on her back as he pulled the bleeding hand towards his face. “He got you good, didn’t he?” 

“I don’t blame him.” Lucy sobbed openly, “It does feel like we’re giving up on him.” 

“Hey,” Gray growled, his hands grasping her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, their noses inches from each other, “We’re not giving up on him, okay? We’re in no condition to race off after the moron. We need to tell the guild, they can do more than us, okay?” 

Lucy nodded, but her tears didn’t stop flowing. Her hands shook as she tried to reach up to her face, but the burns had spread over the right side of her face. 

Gray watched the pain impact the beauty of her face. His hand left her shoulder, and he began stroking along the burn marks with his frosted fingers. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lucy blushed, pulling away from him. 

“I didn’t finish coating the burns yet,” Gray replied, “Do you want to lose your eye?” 

“Of course, I don’t!” Lucy snapped, “That doesn’t mean you get to touch my face without asking!” 

Gray rolled his eyes, “Fine. Wear an eyepatch for the rest of your life. I don’t care.” He huffed and turned his back to her. 

“Wait! Please help!” Lucy cried, “I don’t wanna wear an eyepatch! I'm too pretty!"

Gray stifled a laugh. 

“Are you laughing?” 

“I wasn’t being serious, Luce!” Gray laughed out loud, “I wouldn’t do that to ‘ya!” 

Lucy grumbled a snarky response that Gray barely missed, but he re-placed his hand on her cheek, cooling down the burns and tracing over the ones his palm didn’t cover. 

Gray’s fingers trailed down her forehead and ended on the blonde’s lip. He couldn’t help but admire how soft her lips were. They were thin, but also looked full. The burns from the Book of END had left them a bit swollen, but nothing that seemed too serious, even without medical attention for someone more qualified. 

“You’re blushing.” Lucy muttered, snapping him out of his admiration of her beauty. 

“I-I...” Gray looked away from Lucy, his body immediately dropping in temperature and leaving a frozen snowflake on Lucy’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

Lucy’s tongue flicked over to the snowflake, letting the coolness of Gray’s magic chill the inside of her dry mouth. 

“You’ve probably forgotten about this,” Lucy broke the silence, “But when we fought against the Oración Seis, Sorano, er,” She watched the confusion on his face, “Angel used Gemini to disguise themselves as you. They said that you had feelings for me.” 

“What?” Gray stammered, “W-why are you bring this up? Why here? Why now?” 

Lucy shrugged, “I dunno. Part of me liked hearing it, even if it wasn’t true.” She looked away from Gray. “But, after watching you and Juvia, I guess it’s gone, huh?” 

Gray’s face darkened at the mention of the bluette. “Seriously?” 

“What?” Lucy looked shock, “What’s wrong? I thought you two were together.” 

“Only in Juvia’s head.” Gray responded coldly. “I just don’t like her that way. Time and time again, I’ve told her, but she just can’t...” He sighed, leaning against the railing next to Lucy in dejection. 

“She sacrificed her life for me. I feel like I owe her my heart now, but I just don’t love her like she loves me.” He ran his fingers through his raven black hair and down his neck solemnly. “Everyone thinks we’re an item, and even when I correct them, I get accused of being rude and ‘leading her on.’” He quoted with his fingers. 

“I’m sorry, Gray.” Lucy whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, despite the burning pain from the scars. “I didn’t realize you were going through that.” 

“I did, y’know.” 

“Did what?” 

“Liked you back then. I even kinda like you now.” 

Lucy’s jaw dropped, her cheeks burning in shock. “S-seriously?!” She gaped. 

“You just asked me!” Gray accused, jumping away from Lucy with a blush as well. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d answer!” She shot back. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Be-because you’re Gray! You don’t talk about feelings!” Lucy tried to explain. 

“Y-yeah, well we’ve been doing that all day!” Gray stammered, “Besides, why are you freaking out?” 

Lucy exhaled slowly. Why was she freaking out? 

“Is it ‘cause you have a crush on me too?” Gray teased, smiling cheekily. 

I...I...I-I-I...” Lucy tried to piece it together. “Maybe, I do?” 

“What?!” Gray jumped back even further, his turn to be shocked. “I was just teasing!” 

“Gods, you’re frustrating!” Lucy cursed, hiding her face in her hands before shrieking in pain. “Damn it!” She teared up, cringing in pain from her face and hands. 

“Don’t go melting it!” Gray lectured, grabbing Lucy’s wrist and pulling her closer to him, “Now I gotta re-apply it.” 

His callous hand traced over her face again, slowly spreading the frost over the burns. His thumb traced over her lips, pulling the bottom one down slightly. “Luce...” He muttered. 

Lucy’s hand laced over his, her burnt, trembling fingers squeezing his. “Yeah?” She answered in a whisper. 

“Can... Can I?” He looked down at her lips. 

Lucy smiled and closed the distance between them, placing her frosted lips against his. It was surprising how warm they were, but it was probably because her’s were coated in his magic. Her lips slightly burned, but she didn’t care at the moment. 

Gray blinked in surprise, but he quickly kissed back. His hand moved from her lips to her left cheek, cupping her up towards his touch. 

The kiss was short, but the world around them seemed to freeze. Time must’ve stopped when their lips touched, it was the only thing in the world that made sense. 

“That was nice,” Lucy smiled, resting her forehead against Gray’s after he pulled away, “Never expected that you’d kiss so delicately.” 

“W-well, I...” Gray blushed, smiling to himself, “I was just trying to be gentle ‘cause of ‘ya lips.” 

“Right, whatever you want to tell yourself.” Lucy teased with a wink. “Anyway, we should probably start heading back to the guild.” 

“R-right.” Gray nodded, pulling her close. “Can you walk?” 

Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate but shrugged it off. “Actually, my legs hurt like hell.” She admitted. 

Gray lifted Lucy up bridal style, “Will this work?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Lucy blushed, kissing his cheek softly, “Thanks.” 

“Damn.” Gray muttered with a smile as he took down the streets of Magnolia towards the guildhall. Or, what remained of it. 

“What?” 

“Just... Picturing what Juvia’s gonna do and say when she finds out we kissed.” Gray chuckled. 

Lucy’s face tensed at his words, “Damn, you’re right. She’s always suspected that we had something more going on.” 

“Guess she was right to worry, then.” Gray laughed. 

“Guess so...” Lucy frowned. 

“Are you worried?” Gray asked, “’Cause I don’t think she’d do anything out of control. You two are friends.” 

“I’m not worried.” Lucy shook her head. “She’s been making empty threats against me since she met you. I’m just worried that you are worried.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you!” Lucy hissed. “You’re the one who brought her up again, or she popped into your head or whatever.” Lucy rubbed her thumbs together anxiously. “So, and I don’t want to force us to be called a thing right now, but has she done anything that would make you anxious to be in a relationship with me?” 

Gray paused in consideration. “Maybe? I mean, she’s interfered with past relationships of mine.” He admitted. “Been broken up with more in the last three years then the 18 before her.” 

“Well don’t worry,” Lucy grinned, “I’ll protect both of us.” 

“So, are we a thing?” Gray asked slyly. 

“Slow down, Fullbuster.” Lucy flustered, “At least buy me dinner first.”


End file.
